Al otro lado del semáforo
by Kariopek
Summary: Arizona Robbins una prostituta , Calli Torres una empresaria de renombre, una noche solitaria en New York desencadena una visita a las calles mas marginales de Brooklyn, Dos mundos paralelos se encuentran de frente , quien sobrevivirá al encuentro ? (contenido para adultos )


"Si madre, no te preocupes, viajare a mexico en dos semanas mas ,solo debo cerrar un gran negocio"

"mija, se que estas muy ocupada ,allá en los estados unidos, pero tu abuela esta de cumpleaños ,no puedes fallarle, descansa del trabajo y ven a visitar a tu familia "

"si madre, esta vez iré, confía en mi"

"estamos muy ansioso de que vengas, tus primos estarán en casa ,hija se que eres muy exitosa en tu vida laboral, lo cual estoy muy orgullosa ,pero nunca olvides que la familia es lo primero"

"lose, lose , tu dile a la abuela que estaré justo a su lado cuando sople sus velas"

"mejor que así sea, tu abuela esta muy viejita y no quiere perder la oportunidad de conocer a tu prometida, porque no me harás el desaire de venir a mexico al cumpleaños de tu abuela sin traer a tu novia ?"

"MAMA! claro que no , iré con mi novia ,te la presentare y veras que soy muy feliz como te lo digo cada día "

calliope torres estoy tan orgullosa de ti , luchaste tanto por tus estudios ,por ser alguien en la vida y mírate ahora ,trabajas en una de las mejores empresas en New York , tienes una novia ,que me muero de ganas por conocer , imagino que cuando me la presentes , dejaras de evadir mis preguntas y sabre el nombre de la chica misteriosa "

"tu sabes que estoy muy ocupada en el traba...jo pero el cumpl...eaños de la abuela no me lo pierdo por nada , madre debo dejarte te llamo mañana si , te amo ..saludos a todo en casa"

rayos! como me pude desviar tanto del autopista central, mierda! ESTO ES FENOMENAL! este sera mi puto final, una pandilla desmantelara mi auto ,luego moriré con 40 tiros en la cabeza y mi cuerpo se ira a una cloaca...

esto es tan fustrante sera la ley del karma por mentirle a mi familia , se que mentir esta mal ,muy mal, pero yo solo quería ser el orgullo de mi familia , se que soy sumamente exitosa ,una gran empresa por dirigir , pero mi vida amorosa es un completo fiasco ,desde que erica me abandono , no he sido capaz de establecer una relación seria, puede que sea mi falta interés ,

lo peor es que cada vez que llego a casa después de un día exitoso laboralmente , me siento sola, puede ser mi falta de interés o quizás mi media naranja se perdió quien sabe donde ..

"señorita disculpe, puede abrir la ventanilla de su vehículo"

"si oficial dígame"

"señorita, quiero informarle que esta en broockyn , por lo visto usted esta perdida"

"porque cree que estoy perdida ,oficial"

lose lose , si estoy perdida , pero la soberbia de este oficial me tiene completamente disgustada, el solo vio mi auto y me juzgo en un escalón social , que acaso alguien como yo, no puede estar en un lugar como este

"señorita, si no quiere que la asalten, solo debe tomar la pista izquierda para salir de broocklyn"

"ok ,agradezco sus palabras pero tomare la pista derecha, al otro lado del semáforo, buenas noches oficial "

calli torres ,porque eres tan terca ,ahora nose donde demonios estoy ,dando vueltas en círculos, con mi auto , lo que si puedo decir, a pesar que esta muy oscuro ,las luces de los clubes nocturnos alumbran toda la ciudad

"hey cariño estas perdida "

"que pasa amor, tu novio te dejo pasear con el auto"

"guapa quieres que te enseñe ese callejón"

Dios, emm nose si sentirme alagada, pero ver tantas chicas prostituyéndose en una esquina, me descoloca necesito un trago,si definitivamente lo necesito

pensé que entrar a un club seria mas tranquilo , pero este lugar esta lleno de chicas bailando por dinero con personas babeando por ver sus cuerpos desnudos y poder tocarlos , la música es estridente

Y CON USTEDES UN APLAUSO AL GRUPO DE CHICAS ,DE ESTA NOCHE!

no niego que las siete bailarinas ,están bastante bien pero lo que me desagrada son los babosos que les dejan dinero , el show es entretenido ya voy por mi segundo vaso de whisky ,

antes de levantarme para irme del club nocturno junto a mi se sienta una hermosa mujer

"hola muñeca, disfrutas el espectáculo?"

"emm si, bastante lindo, gran baile"

"te gustaría, un baile en privado ? solo tu y yo?"

"no, gracias yo solo vine por un trago y ya debo irme "

"eres nueva por esto lados ,no es así?"

"si,pero la verdad esto no es lo mio no es un lugar al que suelo frecuen...tar"

ella comienza acariciar mi pierna ,su boca se acerca a mi oído, su mano va cada vez mas cerca de mi ...de mi...

"muñeca,se que no eres tímida , estoy segura que dentro de ti alberga una fiera, te haré sentir agradable"

"disculpa , yo no vine para esto" su mano me acaricia su aliento tan cerca de mi cara,esta mujer que no conozco en absoluto, tiene una electricidad, un erotismo que me excita tan solo con su aliento que choca en mi oído

"déjame ser tu primera vez?" dios su sensualidad ,su doble sentido ,yo miro para todos lados por si alguien nos observa ,pero todo el mundo grita dentro del saloon mirando al grupo de bailarinas

calliope tu tienes una educación cristiana con valores , eres una mujer exitosa no necesitas sexo en un club de mala muerte , ok llevo un par de meses de abstinencia sexual pero eso no quiere decir que ...que ...que ...

"nose tu nombre" respondo muy tontamente

"muñeca ,eso no es un problema para mi, vamos a un lugar privado para conversar de nuestras diferencias "

su aliento pega tan fuerte en mi oído, yo iba a levantarme y marcharme del lugar ,hasta que ella mete su lengua en mi boca y comienza a chupar mi lengua de forma tan divina, involuntariamente mi mano se pose sobre la de ella ,para que no dejara de acariciarme mientras mis caderas comenzaron acelerarse

"quiero ir a ese lugar privado , llévame " esta no soy , es la mujer que va tras de mi tomando mi cintura me da picotazos en el cuello, mientras me dirige a una habitación completamente a oscuras

"ponte cómoda" me siento en una silla, ella pone música y comienza a bailar al compás de la canción ,dios sus caderas y su movimiento de brazos , esta mujer tiene algo nose si fueron los dos vasos de whisky o mi abstinencia sexual pero estoy completamente hipnotizada con su baile bastante erótico

"yo nose tu nombre" estoy nerviosa ,realmente nerviosa

"desde que te vi, solo quería tocar tus cenos , se ven tan grandes " ella esta detrás de mi ,comienza a lamer mi cuello, sus manos masajeando mi cenos , dando completa atención a mis pezones , me comienzo a calentar cada vez mas , hasta que su boca esta a un centímetro de la mía

mi lengua comienza a invadir su boca, chupo su lengua ,me descontrolo en el beso ,mi temperatura no la estoy tolerando ,,ella sigue su masaje en mis cenos de forma tan sensual...dios esta mujer me terminara matando

de pronto su manos se alejan, su boca se aparta, estoy jadeando , ella se acerca a mi , estamos frente a frente yo sigo muy ajustada a la silla como si la vida dependiera de ello,

ella se saca su blusa quedando completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba estoy perpleja en el acto

" que pasa muñeca , le tienes miedo a mis tetas"

"emm...emmm calliope...mi nombre es calliope" nose porque dije eso pero su vulgaridad esta haciendo un lió en mis bragas

ella se sienta sobre mi ,de espaldas , su culo se menea en mi vagina, se recuesta dejando su cabeza hacia tras , nuestros lengua se exploran , mis manos van hacia sus pechos desnudos , los toco, los acaricio ,sus pezones están cada vez mas duros

"tienes una manos muy fuertes calliope "

"dime tu nombre , por favor" no suelto sus labios , mi centro se muevo al ritmos de su culo, su cenos son tan perfectos, caen en mi mano de una forma maravillosa,

"que pasa muñeca, tienes miedo decirle a tu papi que una mujer sin nombre te toco tus intimidades"

"no, quiero saber para cuando tenga tu cara enterrada entre mis piernas pueda gritar tu nombre"

"ufff! salio la fiera que se esconde dentro de ti ...te gusta tocar mi tetas ...es tan rico calliope sentir como me tocas"

"girarte hacia mi, por favor "

"lo que tu digas , hoy te pertenezco a ti " me pertenece ?sus palabras deberían molestarme , que rayos estoy haciendo ?pagando por sexo? con alguien que ni su nombre conozco,

puede que mañana me arrepienta ,pero hoy ,, ya estoy de cabeza en esto no puedo abandonar a medio camino ,ella se acomoda en mi regazo con la única diferencia que ahora esta frente a mi ,sus pechos están libres a la gravedad

nuestras lenguas van a la batalla una vez mas, acaricio sus hermosos pechos , su pezones,nuestro movimiento de caderas cada mas eufórico

"puedo lamer tu pezón?" le pregunto entre besos

"el izquierdo o el derecho?" que clase de pregunta es esa?, pero estoy tan excitada , que no me importa

"mm no lose"

"ok, muñeca , abre la boca...siii ,un poco mas grande , quieres lamer mi pezón o mi teta ?bien mas grande"

dios yo realmente moriré , abrí mi boca , y ella llevo su ceno hasta mi boca de forma tan sexual, comienzo a lamerles ambos pechos

"siiiiii, siiiiiii calliope, ufff eres tan buena con tu boca, tranquila yo sostendré mi pezón así no te atragantas ,,vamos chupaloo todo , como te gusta, ahhhhh sIIIII ,eso fue genial muerde el pezón ,,,muñeca vamos "

mis manos van sigilosamente a su centro ,mientra lamo sus pechos , ella esta sosteniéndome del cabello ,para que no me detenga mi labor

"dime tu nombre por favor,ahh estas húmeda no llevas bragas dioss!"

"me llamo como tu quieres que me llame , muñeca diosss! tus dedos en mi centro,detente podrías hacerme acabar"

"no esta en la clausula que toque esto?...uff carajo , estas muy mojada, pero no puedo dejar de tocarte aquí, esta sensación cálida ,mis dedos alrededor de tus jugos "

"haremos lo que tu quieras muñeca,si quieres penetrarme con tus largos y fuertes dedos yo cabalgare en tus dedos con mucho gusto, pero ...pero esto se trata de ti,"

"enserio harías lo que yo te diga?"

"por supuesta muñeca"

dios esta mujer nose que provoca en mi , mis bragas están literalmente arruinadas , dios que carajo! que esta mal conmigo ?es una prostituta , estoy mal ,yo estoy mal debo irme ,detener esto

"OHHH! RAYOS! AaaaaHHHH " su boca esta lamiendo mi cuello

"quieres sentarte en ese sofá cama? "

me lleva pero antes que nos recostemos ella agarra mis dedos y los sumerge en su vagina ,saca mis dedos y los lame , los mordisquea ...ella lame sus propios jugos

TOC RING TONC RING

"mierda! que es ese ruido"

"muñeca nuestro tiempo a terminado"

"QUE? como que termino? yo ni quiera he terminado, PENSÉ QUE "

"lo siento muñeca tengo otro clientes que atender " ella me dice como si fuera nada, comenzamos a arreglarnos la ropa, para salir

estoy aturdida , y muy frustrada sexualmente ella sale de la habitación mira para atrás y me dice

"te espero el próximo jueves, para que terminemos esto,"

"yo no vendré,lo siento " le digo tristemente ,ella solo sonríe y me guiña un ojo, cosa que me desconcierta mucho mas .

"arizona ,búscame por mi nombre , nos vemos el próximo jueves muñeca " me da una super sonrisa con hoyuelos y se marcha

como vendré ni siquiera me dio su numero , bueno no es que espere una cita de parte de ella ,se que es su trabajo, pero pero ...

ok solo iré a cancelar el cheque ,me iré para no volver a este lugar ,1000 dolares ? por media hora con una prostituta , ok ! nunca debí cruzar Al otro lado del semáforo ...

* * *

**nota del Autor ; historia de un solo capitulo, que les pareció...?¿ si quieren que continué pues lo haré ...solo quería despejar la mente con algo nuevo y fresco**

**descuiden sigo con sueños y promesas, el tema era la universidad así que retomare ese fic**


End file.
